Entwining Loves
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Tris is faced with memories of a past she longs to forget. THe circle seperates as the four look for their individual destiny, but will a threat that looms destroy their newfound purpose?
1. Default Chapter

Entwining Loves

Chapter 1: Interest Blossoms

By: Lunarian Princess

This will be a Briar-Tris fic, simply because there is a shortage of them, also I can readily relate to Tris as I am almost her mirror image, seriously. Beware this is slightly AU, I wrote as if there was no "Circle Opens", so on with the romance, err I mean story! P.S. I put in minor violence and language also I took inspiration from other sources see of you can tell what they are! The kids are 17 and Kirel is 19

It was the day before they were to set off in search of their destiny. They were granted the freedom to go to the Summersea market. They reached the bustling city and glanced at the people all rushing around and all the little shops that were busy. They each went off in search of parting gifts. Sandry set of for the cloth sellers, Daja the forge, Briar the plant stores and Tris to the booksellers. Each was filled with excitement tinged with trepidation.

Sandy had already made each of her friends a gift, for Daja there was a beautiful pair of gloves in a beautiful amber color with tiny hammers in red embroidery with a matching apron, both spelled against heat. For Briar there was a pair of green breeches and a beautiful cream shirt, slightly large in case he grew, with roses embroidered around the sleeves, also there was a beautiful green handkerchief, with a pattern of silver clouds around the edge. The best gift was for Tris, it was a set of scarves, handkerchiefs and shawls. There was one silver handkerchief with red hammers embroidered on it, the second was a blue handkerchief with honey colored embroidery needles woven in, and the third was a deep grey with white lightening bolts embroidered on the edges, the last was gold with blood red roses in the corners and a pattern of vines twined throughout the handkerchief. There were similar recurring patterns on the scarves and shawls.

Daja had gone to the forge and bought different objects to bring happiness and protection to her closest friends. For Sandry there was a set of needles and spindles that were engraved with the symbols for health and contentment as well as a gold necklace in the symbol for success. For Briar there was a set of small knives, which were spelled for protection and last there was a set of earrings and a bracelet for Tris, they were spelled for happiness and power.

Briar had first ventured to the plant store but had only bought one gift there, for Sandry, since she would be the only person who would remain in the area and not travel all over the place he had bought her a pot of lavender, which was in a pot spelled for relaxation, he thought it would help her sleep. He wondered what to buy Daja, he thought and then decided on an armband in copper that looked like a bunch of needles, briars and lightening bolts. He then knew what he wanted to buy for Tris. He walked into a stationary shop and went directly to the owner. After about a half an hour he walked out with a beautifully wrapped box, inside was a wooden box inlaid with symbols for friendship, knowledge, love and strength. Inside was a beautiful writing set there was a set of colored inks in small pots that had the color artfully inscribed on them, also was a lovely array of pens and brushes in a variety of thicknesses. The most striking thing of all was the paper itself, it had a different symbol in each corner, lightening in the upper left hand corner shaped the symbol of 'knowledge', needles and thread formed 'friendship', hammers formed 'strength' and lastly vines formed 'love', Briar didn't know why he had done that, but it was a beautiful gift. He also would give each a set of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners in a unique scent for each of his friends.

To our heroine, Tris was, predictably, in a bookstore. She had two books in her arms and was walking up and down the aisles oblivious to everything but her need to find the perfect book for her friends. The two books she had were for Sandry and Daja, The Living Thread, it contained different types of thread, their sources and properties, Vital Metal, with locations and properties, it was essentially the same thing as Sandry's book but also listed metals most common locations, which Tris thought Daja would enjoy since she would be traveling. She finally found the perfect thing for Briar, A book with all different plants and their properties, uses and connotations. It was called "A Rose is a Rose", Tris giggled when she saw this she purchased her items. She dropped them off at the cart and went to look at the Sea.

Soon it was time to go, Briar, Sandry and Daja were talking by the cart waiting for Tris, and their gifts were safely stored and wrapped in the cart, soon the two girls were beginning to worry.

"I hope she didn't get lost or hurt" Sandry worriedly said. Daja put her hand on her best friend's shoulder and patted gently.

"Saati, I am sure if she was in danger she would contact us through her mind, hey why don't we do that?" she said when the thought occurred to her.

"I am sorry but I don't want to risk Coppercurls' ire when she finds out we think her incapable to take care of herself, or thinks we're sticking our nebs where they don't belong. I'll just go look for her." He stated and strolled in the direction of the center of the market. Neither of the girls was surprised by his choice of words, ever since he had learned to read he delighted in mixing high language with street cant.

He didn't know why, but he felt slightly uneasy by Tris' absence. He knew that if she were going to be late she would have contacted the trio, yet he knew his fears were unfounded. He strolled a little further before noticing that the clouds were starting to roll in and the air had tightened, just as he noticed this he heard a call HELP. Tris! He knew that voice as well as his own, if not better, he raced towards the docks

Tris had noticed it was time to get back to the cart and pushed herself away from the end of the wharf. She was walking between the shore and the warehouses when she noticed two men following her, she told herself not to be paranoid and slightly quickened her pace. She reached the point where the road led back to the market when two pairs of arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her into an alley even as she cursed herself for allowing them to get that close. She sorted out three coil dressed raggedly and had a variety of scars displayed on the skin that wasn't covered. They were staring at her body, which had slimmed down and filled out in the years she had been at Winding Circle. She was now a curvaceous girl, and many people looked dressed raggedly and had a variety of scars displayed on the skin that wasn't covered. They were staring at her body, which had slimmed down and filled out in the years she had been at Winding Circle. She was now a curvaceous girl, and many people looked dressed raggedly and had a variety of scars displayed on the skin that wasn't covered. They were staring at her body, which had slimmed down and filled out in the years she had been at Winding Circle. She was now a curv44444444 :îü4­œp4444y pe :ï°4#Wî :îü4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444holding her asked as the man in front of her palmed a knife and split her silver bodice. She cried out, her mind traveled back to a time filled with fear and pain. She whimpered as he drew his knife down her shoulder splitting her dark blue sleeve and drawing a line of blood, she cried out again in surprise when his hand moved against her throat just as a voice down the alley spoke.

"No one calls her that, but me," a voice stated warningly, the menace clearly evident in the clipped tones, "don't you think you should have seen if the lady wanted to have some of your fun, before you started playing?" the tall man had spun around unsteadily when he heard the intruder, and had cut Tris' clothes even more when he yanked his knife free, she moaned when it cut deeper into her shoulder.

While his back was turned Tris went about trying to free herself. She elbowed the man in his stomach and when his grip loosened she tried to break free, but he drew her snuggly against him, she wriggled in the short mans grasp, but to no avail, he had her securely. He shoved her roughly into a corner and knocked her against the wall, stunning her. He reached for her and tried to rip her clothes off more.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the alley Briar faced off against the tall man. The tall man brandished his knife.

"Listen, it was just sport, and you had best leave unless you want to be gutted!" he shouted angrily. He was just about to swipe at Briar when he spoke.

"You have to learn to pay attention." he lifted his own hands where two gleaming knives lay. He had released the vine ties he had on them which allowed him to palm them at will. They circled each other warily, the man struck thinking himself superior to the young man in front of him, but he underestimated him, how woulere two gleaming knives lay. He had released the vine ties he had on them which allowed him to palm them at will. They circled each other warily, the man struck thinking himself superior to the young man in front of him, but he underestimated him, how would he know he was dealing with a former thief? He thought he was dealing with a jumped up town-boy. He lunged but Briar pivoted slightly allowing the man to slide past his back while scoring a scratch across his cheek. The man wobbled to a stop clutching his cheek and looking at Briar with hatred in his eyes.

"You jumped up son of a bitch!" he hissed as he struck out at Briar, he lightly nicked Briars shoulder but Briar left a three-inch gash along his arm. The man cried out in pain, and looked at Briar warily.

Tris, had engaged the man in a type of tug of war with her body, but remained unsuccessful, as the only thing she had earned was a bruise on her cheek. She blinked the tears of pain and fear from her eyes as she saw Briar and the other man engage in a knife fight. She needed to get free to help Briar, even though she knew he could take care of himself. She struggled with new strength, but the man seemed unmovable.

Briar knew the man was close to giving up and he lunged, he scored a strike, but the man screamed in pain and fear and ran from Briar. Briar turned in time to see the other man strike Tris hard enough to leave her unconscious he started to lift her navy skirt and Briar was filled with an unholy fury. He charged the man and backhanded him so hard he flew a little ways before recovering. He stood and glared at Briar when he put himself between the attacker and Tris. His eyes drawn to Tris his eyes filled with lust as he leered at her. Briar was filled with rage at the way this man was sneering at Tris.

He stepped toward the man, but the man was staring intently at him. The man pulled a long bladed knife from his waist sheaf. Briar eyed the knife but decided it was worth standing his ground. Just as the man charged Briar, ready to impale him on his blade, a gust of wind struck him and pushed him against the wall. This stunned the man and Briar was able to knock his feet from under him with a swipe of his leg, he then rendered the man unconscious with the hilt of his knife.

He raced over to Tris to see that she was only half conscious. He checked to make sure she had endured no harm then lifted her to a more comfortable position. He proceeded to contact Daja and Sandry. Girls, I'll be there in a few minutes he said while showing them a few images of the fight. He registered anger, shock and fear from them but received an affirmative reply that they would wait for him.

He bent over and lifted Tris into his arms. He looked at her worriedly, she had a bruise on her face and her clothes were worse for the wear. He adjusted them so they wouldn't be so revealing, he also placed his cloak over her to shield her from the sudden cold. He then noticed she was trying to move he shifted her so he could see her face clearly. She moaned and opened her eyes hesitantly. When she saw Briar cradling her prone body she flung her arms around his neck.

"Briar, thank the gods you're alright, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Briar was shocked. She wasn't angry, she actually cared about him and she was okay.

"Why are you sorry, Coppercurls, did you make them attack you?" he asked softly while cradling her closer. Tris buried her head in his shoulder and mumbled something. He looked at her in surprise wondering why she would let him hold her, normally she was wary of human contact. "What was that, Coppercurls?" he asked gently, she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I put you in danger, it was my fault you got hurt," she half sobbed while absently fingering the rip in his shirt where the tall man had scratched him. She proceeded to bury her face in his neck and quietly cried, he soon noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.

When he reached the cart, he informed the girls that there had been a fight and to get back to Winding Circle as soon as possible. Sandry and Daja occupied the driver's seat. He sat in the back of the wagon cradling Tris and thanking every god there was that she was relatively unhurt. He also wondered at the wealth of emotion that swamped him with this singular occasion. He then noticed that Tris was stirring.

Tris sat up and noticed two things, the first she had a slight pain on her face and in her head, and the second that she was closely cuddled against a warm body. Her stormy gray eyes fluttered open to reveal a worried Briar looking at her.

"Are you okay, Briar?" she asked hurriedly. He laughed and she shivered, she adored that sound. He looked at her and smiled.

"Coppercurls, shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said he sat her up so that instead of reclining in his lap she was sitting sideways, upright against him. She reveled in the feeling of being this close to him and then questioned the thought.

"I am fine just a bruise and a scratch, did the knife get you deep..." she was cut off as Briar laid two fingers across her lips. She cherished the unique sensation of his fingers on her lips.

"Coppercurls, hush we're entering Winding Circle." He proceeded to jump lightly out of the wagon once again cradling her body against his.

"Briar, put me down this instant, I am not an invalid!" she intoned ominously. He looked at her and proceeded to lower her, it was a matter of seconds but it seemed an eternity to them both. To Tris each contact was agonizingly slow and she seemed to be more aware of the feeling of his skin on hers than ever before. She noticed her clothing's condition and cradled his forest green cloak to her chest. The minute her feet touched the floor her knees gave out and she fell into Briar's body. She noticed that this time that two laughs joined Briar's. Once she was securely in Briar's arms again she looked over to see Daja and Sandry looking at her and laughing.

"Well, I suppose this would be funny, if I were on the other side of this," she remarked dryly. She was not as prickly as she had once been but she remained well versed in sarcasm and irony. She even giggled once, but broke into a groan as it hurt her jaw, where a bruise was blooming from the last strike of the man that had knocked her unconscious. When the two heard her groan, they rushed over to Briar and looked at Tris and asked if she was all right if she needed anything.

"You know, I might get hurt more often if people are going to fawn over me" she commented dryly. They all laughed at this, just then they arrived at Discipline, the four adults rushed out when they saw that Tris was being carried in by Briar. Once all were inside and seated comfortably the four young people were bombarded by questions.

"Tris are you injured badly?" inquired Niko quietly.

"Are you two in need of a healer?" Lark asked solicitously, but she received a negative from the both of them.

"What were you two doing, and, boy, if you did this I will hang you by your ears in the well," this said by the prickly Rosethorn, who had disappeared and returned with some cut salve for their shoulders, though Tris kept her body covered with Briar's cloak.

Frostpine just looked on in silent amusement. The two, seated next to each other on the couch, just waited for the adults to calm down.

"I am very sorry, I was walking by the sea, at the pier, and when I went to return to the cart I noticed two men were following me, I thought I was overreacting, and proceeded to quicken my pace. When I got to where the road split they grabbed me and shoved me into an alley, I didn't even notice them get so close." She told them what led up to the fight.

"So what happened?" Lark pressed gently, noticing Tris' hesitancy.

"When I knew I was in trouble I contacted the person that was closest to me..." she was cut off when Briar interjected.

"Which happened to be me, since I went to look for her." He stated.

"They talked for a few seconds, and I asked them to leave me alone, I didn't want to use my magic because I was afraid, in my state, I wouldn't be able to control it."

"A wise fear," Niko said while she stopped to take a drink.

"Then Briar arrived and we fought them," she stated simply, leaving out the part when they had tried to fondle her, maybe more. Briar looked at her questioningly and she shook her head almost imperceptibly, sending the message they will just overreact down his vine, he eyed her and nodded his compliance. They didn't notice that she had Briar's cloak wrapped around her.

"I know, I got you all gifts!" she stood on firm feet, her strength returning and retrieved her stuff from her room and the cart, the gifts in her room were for their teachers, while the gifts from town were for her friends. Once every one had returned they handed their gifts around. Each individual had a pile of gifts that lay around him or her when they sat.

For Niko there was a nice handkerchief personally made and embroidered, with the symbols for thanks and affection in each of their corners, by Sandry, a belt and buckle with the symbol for honesty and fortitude on it made by Daja, a bunch of herbs for various uses from Briar, from Tris there was a book on a variety of truth spells, and various ways to determine the truth.

For Rosethorn there was a set of gloves, bandages and masks spelled for cleanliness from Sandry, a lovely necklace of silver with symbols of protection and help woven in were from Daja, a set of creams and sun lotions were from Briar, Tris had given the ornery dedicate a book on exotic and rare plants in far off lands.

For Frostpine the gifts included a beautifully made cloth case for all his hammers and small tools made by Sandy and spelled against heat and dust, Daja had made him a set of tiny tools for detail work or jewelry, they were spelled for beauty and protection, Briar had included a set of creams and ointments for sunburns or heat problems, Tris had given him a book on the different metals that were common in different lands and what they were used for there.

Lark's gifts included a beautiful set of napkins and a table cloth that had symbols of each young mage embroidered on them, Sandry had spent a lot of time on details, Daja had made a set of napkin rings that matched the tablecloth, also she had made a salt and pepper shaker, on the salt was embroidery needles and tiny hammers, on the pepper were lightening and briars that were entwined, Lark laughed at the implication while Tris scowled and said how some people made to many associations, Briar had made a set of oils and essences, that were for scent and color in thread and cloth, Tris had given her a set of books on different ways of folk spinning, also a set of nice pens, since Discipline had very few writing utensils.

The four young mages agreed to save their gifts for after they left as a surprise and a comfort from leaving. They had a relatively uneventful visit, eventually they all drifted off to bed. Tris assured everyone that she was fine and she had just been a little high-strung after her encounter they all decide she was fine and stopped pestering her especially after she threatened them, saying the next person who inquired about her current condition was doing it at great personal risk of high voltage, they all knew she meant the tiny bolts of lightening that flitted in and out of her braids.


	2. Isolated Flowers

Entwining Loves

Chapter 2: Isolated Flowers

By: Lunarian Princess

This chap will focus on their relationship with each other, and I made Tris soften a little when alone with him, b/c I think that she holds a soft spot for him and after about seven years at discipline she has to have smoothed some of her rough edges at least with the other three.

Also I forgot my disclaimer last chapter, so here it is: I own none of this, the people, except those you don't recognize, or places, ditto. So other than the new things they all belong to Tamora Pierce, whom I admire greatly.

Last Chap

Tris was attacked and almost accosted. Briar and she fought them off and they returned to Discipline. They gave gifts to their mentors and prepared to leave, to study abroad.

Tris woke later that night, she was sweating and breathing heavily, she had been dreaming about her encounter from earlier. She stood and she felt stifled, she went cautiously out of her room and up to the roof. She emerged from Discipline and was instantly calmed. Her breezes flitted comfortingly around her.

"Couldn't sleep, Coppercurls?" a very familiar voice inquired. She spun quickly and lost her balance she started falling backwards and before she had gone a few feet she was firmly on the ground, held against a suddenly very familiar chest, though this time it was bare. She put her hands up to steady herself. They each shuddered at the contact but neither noticed the other, they were lost in their thoughts

"You must like scaring me," Briar muttered as he sat and placed her in front of him. She leaned back suddenly weary. His arms went around her and she welcomed his warmth.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you coming for me," she remarked quietly, cautious of showing this remarkably vulnerable part of herself. He seemed to be surprised at her words.

"Why wouldn't I rescue you, you're part of us." He said. He wanted to know why she was so upset.

"Well last time it happened the only thing that stopped him was a gust of wind that blew something in his eye and he was struck by lightening, my family figured I wasn't worth fighting for," she remarked quietly, revealing why she was so thankful and worried about him. He clasped her in a warm embrace and whispered in her ear.

"Coppercurls, I, we, will always protect you, you have people who care about you, we're your family now!" he stated vehemently, unspeakably angry at the family that had not cared or protected her, how could they let something like that happen to this angel ' _wait, angel, when did I start thinking of Coppercurls as an angel, or start caring so much about her_ ' he shook off this thought and focused on what she was saying.

"Please don't tell the others about what happened, you know them," she broke off blushing, "ripping my dress and..." she trailed off, shame suffusing her features.

"I won't tell but you need to know, it wasn't your fault they hurt you." They both stayed that way for a while. They dosed intermittently, each enjoying the singular sensation of being in the others arms. They woke later and silently snuck back inside, when Briar left Tris at her room Tris pecked his cheek.

"Thank you again for coming for me," she whispered she went into her room, missing the look of surprise and unrestrained joy on Briar's face. Their sleep was content and filled with happy loving dreams. Each would deny that they even cared about the other, but in their dreams they were free to think about the inconceivable.

The morning was somber, each person thinking about the time they would spend apart. They ate breakfast quietly lacking their usual banter and customary sparks. Soon it was time for them all to depart, Daja, Frostpine and Kirel were headed north to work on a cities gates and palace, while visiting Frostpine's old friends. Rosethorn and Briar were headed to a Far East city that was having a problem with drought and famine. Tris and Niko were headed south to an island place where they could observe weather and help a new group of people that had migrated there from the mainland. Sandry wasn't really leaving she was just moving in with her uncle, to help him manage his affairs.

The first to leave was Sandry, her uncle and his guards rode up before midday. They four mages said goodbye, and Sandry burst into tears, Daja's eyes were teary and red rimmed, Tris kept sniffling, and for all his nonchalance Briar's eyes were red.

A little while after this Frostpine and Kirel arrived. They came inside and had the midday meal. Soon they stood and said it was time to depart. The group walked outside and stood off to the side, giving the three some privacy.

"Well Trader-girl, stay safe, k?" Tris said around her tears. Daja nodded and she swallowed her own tears.

"Hey, thief-boy, take care of our weather-witch, while you're still around," she said and watched as Briar put an arm around Tris as she cried.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with me," he said, as he looked at Tris whose eyes were red and tears coursed over her cheeks and his eyes landed on the bruise she had received yesterday. He tore his eyes from it and they watched her until she was out of sight neither noticing that Briar still had his arm around her shoulders. They turned when they heard Niko and Rosethorn called to them. They walked in and sat looking at their somber teachers.

"You two, we are going to travel together until we reach the end of Summersea." Niko announced, affecting an air of finality. Though neither said anything, they were both relieved that they could put off their farewells until the next day, they had experienced enough goodbyes for one day. They packed the two carts, one with the plant mages stuff, the other filled with things Niko and Tris would need on their ventures. They traveled for a while and then they stopped for the night saying that they would reach the crossroads, that they would part company, the next day.

"Boy, you and Tris will share their cart and Niko and I will share this one." She said in a tone that brooked no argument, he grabbed his blanket and climbed into their cart which had a very nice cover to block out the cold. Tris turned around, about to ask a question when she noticed Briar.

"Yes, what would you like?" she asked roughly trying to cover her blush. She didn't want him to know that she had been thinking of him. She saw Briar look at her then avert his eyes, she looked down and notice that she was in one of the night gowns Sandry had given her, which was thin and revealing. She pulled her blanket up and looked at him expectantly.

"Rosethorn says I'm to sleep in here tonight." He stated simply. He sat down next to her in the small space provided and was thankful that she hadn't noticed his prominent blush. He had warmed inconceivably when he had seen that much of Tris, sure she wasn't stick skinny, but she was beautiful ' _where did that come from_ ', lately he had been having odd thoughts about Tris. He decided to ignore it.

"That's what I was going to ask, I knew there wasn't enough room for Niko in here," she stated as if that changed everything. She laid down facing away from Briar and soon he noticed she was asleep. He lay there looking at her soon he was asleep. In their sleep they scooted closer to each other and wrapped their arms around each other.

Meanwhile...

"I know they have feelings for each other. If they fall in love will it affect the others and their circle?" Rosethorn asked in an uncharacteristically nervous voice.

"I don't know, if the others find love it should stay balanced, but it is hard to say whether the others will accept it," Niko said in a somber voice.

"They'll accept it, they love those two too much not to, I hope they will make it through this, love is not an easy road to travel," Rosethorn said, hope and bitterness infused her voice as she thought about another plant mage.

Back...

The next morning the two were woken by Niko and Rosethorn calling for them to get ready to leave. They hastily removed their limbs from the tangle they had formed while asleep. Briar grabbed his blanket and swiftly fled the cart. Fifteen minutes later the quartet was ready to break their fast. After the blessing they ate rapidly, ready to pack up and get ready to leave.

They packed up and started traveling, two hours later, they reached the crossroad. They started to bid each other farewell. Niko clapped Briar on the back and told him how proud he was of him and to keep meditating. Rosethorn and Tris embraced and Rosethorn reminded Tris not to lose her edge. While the two teachers bid each other goodbye the two young mages approached each other, they were very saddened they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they caught each other in a tight embrace. Tris buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, awkward at the emotions she was displaying. But she knew that this was a singular case, he was the only person she really felt comfortable confessing to although there was one confession she would never give him.

"Well, thief-boy, don't forget to read, and open my gift last, okay" she said through quiet tears.

"Coppercurls, same for me, and don't forget how special you are, and don't forget to write." He said, uncharacteristically caring and open.

"Write, and don't forget, I, we'll always be here for you," Tris said. Briar noticed that his shirt was wet where Tris' face was. He felt like crying but he wouldn't let anyone see that.

They let go of each other and walked to their respective carts. They watched each other, until they couldn't see each other any more, then they reached out with their minds, I'll never forget you, they said as they left.

"Tris are your ready to learn more about strict magic and spells?" Niko asked politely, noticing how forlorn Tris was.

"Yes, it will help me, that way I won't have to worry about the safety of people, especially since my magic tends to be quite unpredictable, but I still want to learn more about what my magic is capable of." Tris said, glad for the distraction, as they left they continued to outline what Tris would need to learn to be on her own.

They traveled on the road for a few days, working on some of the things Tris needed for more control and power. They soon reached a harbor that was alive with crowds. Niko got them a room in an inn and they soon settled in. As soon as they arrived they ate then retired to their room. They left the next day getting on a large ship bound south for a small island called Erudit, where they would observe weather patterns and work on Tris' skills.

Voldie on Varsity Track- thank you so much, I hope you like this too.

Wishicouldreadmore- I don't think she got over it so much as she tries to block it from her mind, tris doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would mope and worry about something she cant control. But thank you for your time and for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

I just wanted to clarify, Tris was mugged, maybe groped- she wasn't raped, not even in her flashback. Well I would just like to thank all those people who reviewed. I hope you enjoy my fics.


	3. New Buds

Entwining Loves

Chapter 3: New Buds

By: Lunarian Princess

This chap will focus on Sandry's adjustment to court life and the people she meets. I thought the title was a cute little play on words. I would like feed back, and what you would like to see, in this story. Constructive criticism goes a long way with me, please give me all you can.

So here is my disclaimer: I own none of this, the people, except those you don't recognize, and places, ditto. So other than the new things they all belong to Tamora Pierce, whom I admire greatly.

Prelude

Sandry settled in to her new room quickly. Her maid, Elani, was a young woman who was sweet, and mild mannered. All her bags that had been brought from Discipline had been efficiently unpacked. Her uncle had told her that she would not need to worry about that, since he planned to get her outfitted with new clothes for court and affairs of state.

She currently stood in a shop that her uncle had brought her to. She had told him that she would make all her clothes, and he could buy the fabric. She stood surrounded by attendants. She had chosen fabric for her riding habits, morning dresses and was currently looking for nicer fabric for her gowns. Her uncle had told her she would need a variety of them.

The first color she chose was a muted gold satin that matched her hair and the quality was good. The second was bright scarlet velvet, her uncle liked it, and she got it with a dark maroon sheer net because she thought the red was too ostentatious. Next was a very light green that was mint in color, in a nice satin that shone against her skin. Last was a black silk that was shot through with silver, it was very elegant and somber. When she was done she noticed that she had only found four colors and each reminded her of one of her foster siblings. She soon had more colors of fabric for dresses, a fine purple muslin that was very simple and an orange cotton that would look very elegant in the right style. She also got a deep sapphire blue satin, and a very pale blue silk.

She soon had an entire new wardrobe that she had made. She had learned Elani was a girl who had escaped her parents, who were nobles in Blosym, where Briar currently was headed. They had wanted her to marry a man who was more than twice her age, but she did not love him, she loved another. They could never be together so she ran away. She had found her way into Emelan and was hired in a country estate, after that she had moved to Summersea, she then found a relative of a friend from the country estate, who worked in the citadel. She came to work there and when the duke needed a ladies maid she came to work there.

Court started soon after Sandry arrived. Her uncle had expected her to be in charge of the palace's events and had been preparing her for that as well as sessions of law-making. Sandry was preparing for her first ball, a formal presentation to the court. Her uncle wanted the nobles to know that she was important. Elani was a huge help in getting her ready. Sandry had been there for almost a month so they had become tentative friends, since Elani was wary of nobles and did not expect Sandry to be so nice.

Elani dressed her hair, pulling it up in a coronet around her head and putting a gold net around her hair. Around her neck she wore the gold necklace Daja had given her when she left. It was a beautiful circular weave that was shaped for success, and had a small sapphire in the center. She wore sapphire earbobs that her uncle had given her for her birthday. She slipped the muted gold satin dress on and sighed, it was very comfortable and she loved the feel of it on her skin.

The dress hugged her lithe figure, showing off her trim figure. At the collar and sleeves was gold lace she had made her self. It draped simply and was very conservative while being stylish and striking.

Sandry's New Life:

I'm getting used to my new life in the palace. I am constantly looked down upon, people think me odd for engaging in activity that requires thought and work. My uncle has included me in his life thoroughly, I have breakfast with him, and then we attend sessions of court and legislature. I enjoy them, and I have a penchant for unknotting difficult situations, yet I felt like I was missing something.

Many interesting things have happened in the couple of moths I have been here. I have convinced most of the staff that I am capable and trustworthy, they view me as a powerful, fair, mage and this facilitates my work here. But every day after the midday meal, I enjoy a walk in a small garden that reminds me of my friends.

I walked into the garden and sat at a bench, soon noticing that I had sat in the rose garden, with a metal statue of interweaving lightening bolts and flowers, I laughed at the implications. I had heard from Briar, he had found a number of cures for some of the unknown diseases where he was. I was thinking of my closest friends and wishing they were closer, so I could be reassured. Just then I heard a twig snap behind me, I pivoted quickly slightly startled to find a boy there.

"Hello, what are you laughing at?" the mysterious boy asked. He had black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I was laughing at a memory of my foster siblings," I said, a thought occurred to me "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, my lady, I am Chancellor Naturace I am a new person at court, and I have heard many stories of your renowned powers, as well as those of your, um, foster siblings, I had hoped to hear a few of them from you," he stated, then he flushed, "I did not mean to be so forward, I just thought..." Sandry giggled at the flustered young man, he was stuttering now. She waved her hand to get his attention.

"Don't think about it, what would you like to know?" I asked, smiling at him warmly. I was used to people viewing me as some sort of court oddity, yet this man seemed different he actually seemed interested. I knew that I had the opportunity to make another friend, since my current ones were making their way in the world. I hope they are doing okay. My thoughts flitted among them. Brave Daja, amazed at the new metals where she was. Briar and Tris are harder to see, my instincts tell me that Briar is frolicking among his plants but if he heard me say that he would be so insulted, Tris is reading a book about a spell or scrying most likely.

"Well, are you the most powerful mages in the world?" he asked with unmasked awe. I wanted to laugh at the inaccurate nature of the question, we weren't as powerful as our teachers, I think. We had ambient magic, which is powerful, but we didn't have the ability of control that our mentors have.

"I don't think so, but others might, but we aren't as powerful as our mentors are," I said with some hesitation, I didn't want to sound presumptuous. He looked surprised when I said this. "What?"

"Well, I don't know, most nobles would proclaim their superiority when ever they could, but you seemed very humble when you said that." He said quietly, as if afraid of offending me. I started laughing very hard, he looked at me as if afraid I had gone mad, when I could catch my breath I said why I had laughed.

"You sounded just like my foster siblings, they are always telling me that I don't act like a noble, would, or should." I dissolved into giggles again, this time he joined me in laughing. He had a deep laugh that sent tingles down my spine. I didn't analyze this, maybe it was the weather. "Where do you come to court from?" I asked curious about this artless stranger who affected no pretenses.

"I am from Summersea, but I have been visiting my aunt in the country." He said and sat on a bench facing the small fountain. He started to hum, a quick little melody that soon had her more cheerful. I smiled at him, glad for a distraction from my longing for my foster siblings.

Chance and I became good friends quite quickly. We thoroughly enjoyed riding through Summersea, acting like regular people, instead of being surrounded by haughty nobles. We walked through gardens often and he came to many of the events we hosted at the citadel. He was a great friend and I must admit that soon I came to see him as more.

please review thanks - 


End file.
